robloxianssurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Aruba
Survivor: Aruba 'is the first season of Katherine's Survivor Series, which began on February 28, 2014 and ended with a live reunion on April 3, 2013. It ended with Jared Sprouse defeating Jacob Sawyer at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-2 Jury vote. Jared won because, he learned not play the game to hard in the beginning so later in the game he would be able to manipulate them all one by one. Jacob was defeated because he had backstabbed and blindsided most of the jury members who he already knew couldn't have gained there trust back. At the reunion, Blake Seeger won Player of the Season, while JT Hawkins won Fan Favorite. Production There were two tribes: Bataya, wearing blue colored buffs, and Madiki, wearing orange colored buffs. Bataya translated in Papiamentu as "Battle". Papiamento is the main language of Arubans as well as Dutch. Madiki was named after ''Madiki, Aruba, a village which sits upon the west coast of the island. The name also comes from the Latin word Madilicka which means "small majestic land". 22 people applied, 6 were cut from the casting, and 16 went on to be castaways to be competing in the game. The full cast of 16 were revealed with tribal designations. Edgar Ponce and AJ Flora returned for Survivor: Barbados, placing 8th and 4th, respectively. Twists * '''Right To Stay: On Day 2, an auto-elimination challenge was held. The last person from each tribe to successfully complete the obstacle course is eliminated right off the bat. * Tribe Shuffle: On Day 7, a tribe swap was held, shuffling both the Bataya and Madiki tribes. * Black Vote: '''In Merge, the castaway voted off after Tribal Council would have given a chance to vote someone the next Tribal Council anonymously. This twist would only work once. * '''Hidden Immunity Idol: '''Several Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden around camp, allowing its owner to negate all votes cast against him by playing it before the votes are read. Castaways The Game Episode Summaries Episode 1: "I Spit Out My Drink" * '''Elimination Challenge: The Eliminator * Immunity Challenge: Pushing the Boxes Episode 2: "I Want People to Suffer" * Immunity Challenge: Rolling Down the Ball * Tribe Swap Challenge: Battle On the Rocks Episode 3: "Excuse Me?" * Immunity Challenge: Arubian Trivia Episode 4: "You're Going Home" * Immunity Challenge: Soccer In The Mud Episode 5: "You Freaking Killed Me" * Immunity Challenge: Get a Grip Episode 6: "I'm Disappointed In You" * Immunity Challenge: Spleef Episode 7: "Sadly Have To Vote For The Queen" * Immunity Challenge: The Amazing Obstacle Episode 8: "Yas Gaga, Yas!" *'Immunity Challennge:' Racing Down Episode 9: "I'm Sorry, But No" *'Immunity Challenge:' The Arubian Games Episode 10: "Just Go" *'Immunity Challenge:' Ball Maze Episode 11: "What The Actual Fuck" *'Immunity Challenge:' Tough Truss *'Immunity Challenge:' Aruba Finale Challenge Trivia *This season is the first season to be introduced to the Robloxian's Survivor Series. *The season marks the first appearance of Right To Stay and Black Vote twist, which the Eliminator has every single castaway compete in a racing obstacle which would eliminate the last two players to complete it. Black Vote would be played after a merge castaway is voted off, so he/she will be able to vote in the next Tribal Council. *''Aruba ''is the first appearance of blue/orange/lime tribe colors. Blue/Orange are the pre-merge tribe colors while Lime is a merge tribe color. *This is the first season to have an equal merge, with both tribes having the same number of castaways. *J'Tia Taylor and Samuel Larson have the most votes against them in a single season with 12.